


lay your weary head to rest

by enablelove



Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [14]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Jensen reflects, thankful the engagement went well.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035618
Kudos: 91





	lay your weary head to rest

**Author's Note:**

> 31 days of drabbles about boys I adore. <3 Heed pairings

The proposal had gone off without a hitch and the anxiety and stress that Jensen had been feeling for months to make it perfect was finally over.

The proposal wasn’t anywhere near what he had originally envisioned, but at the end of the day, Jared was engaged to be his future husband and everything seemed to be coming up roses.

He was going to work with Kripke again soon and Jared said he had a role for him on Walker whenever he wanted.

For now, he was going to rest easy for a while with his fiancé by his side.


End file.
